Xerath/rozwój
Potężna ponad wszelką miarę istota zwana Xerathem była niegdyś śmiertelnikiem z krwi i kości. Teraz jest czymś zupełnie innym – istotą wirującej energii. Po uwolnieniu się z trwającej wieki niewoli jest gotowy uwolnić swoją potęgę na Runeterze i zniszczyć każdego, kto stanie mu na drodze. Stara uwolniony To był ten moment. Jeden moment, który kosztował go tak wiele i którego planowanie zajęło całe życie. Skorumpowane imperium i jego puszący się książę zostaną zniszczeni pod tym idiotycznym symbolem słońca, któremu tak bardzo wierzyli. Klucz do nieśmiertelności tak zazdrośnie strzeżony i oferowany tylko nielicznym będzie tylko jego i zostanie wykradziony na oczach całego świata. Pojedynczy moment zemsty, który w końcu wyzwoli niewolnika znanego jako Xerath. Mimo tego iż przez jego hełm nie widać było żadnych ekspresji, Xerath uśmiechnął się do bezdusznej twarzy jastrzębia dając upust swojej radości. Całe życie spędzone na usługiwaniu, najpierw szalonemu imperatorowi, a potem próżnemu, niekończące się manipulacje dla i przeciw królewskiemu tronowi, niekończące się szukanie prawie zapomnianej już wiedzy – to wszystko doprowadziło do tej maskarady zwanej wzniesieniem. Wiele głośno wypowiedzianych słów sprowadzało się do tego samego: My zostaniemy wzniesieni, podczas gdy was wszystkich pochłonie piasek czasu. Nie. Już nie i nigdy więcej. Wybrani złoci lordowie nie będą już obejmować słońca stając się prawie bogami. Niewolnik to zrobi; zwykły niewolnik, zwykły chłopak który miał to nieszczęście, że ocalił szlachetne dziecko od piasku. I za ten grzech, Xerath został ukarany straszną doprowadzającą do szału obietnicą: wolności. Nie do zdobycia. Zakazana. Samo przejście takiej myśli przez umysł niewolnika było karane śmiercią, jako że wzniesiony może patrzeć przez mięso i kości spoglądając od razu w duszę człowieka. A jednak młody książę złożył taką obietnicę. , złote słońce zobowiązał się uwolnić swojego wybawiciela i nowego przyjaciela. Obietnica, która do dzisiaj nie została dotrzymana. Słowa wypowiedziane przez wdzięczne dziecko, nieświadome ich skutków. Jak Azir mógł on zaprzeczyć tysiącom lat panowania? Jak mógł on walczyć z tradycją, własnym ojcem, czy przeznaczeniem? W końcu młody imperator straci wszystko przez niedotrzymanie słowa. Tak więc, Xerath otrzymał wychowanie i edukację, po czym stał się zaufaną prawą ręką Azira – jednak nigdy nie otrzymał wolności. Niespełniona obietnica zjadła to czym był i to czym mógł się stać. Odmówienie mu jednej małej prostej rzeczy, prawa do życia własnym życiem spowodowało że Xerath zdecydował wziąć wszystko, wszystkie rzeczy których mu odmawiano, wszystkie rzeczy na które zasłużył: imperium, wzniesienie i przede wszystkim najczystsza forma wolności. Z każdym krokiem skierowanym w stronę wspaniałego podium wzniesienia, idąc za swoim imperatorem otoczony przez wartowników, którzy mieli strzec Shurimy, Xerath poczuł nieznaną lekkość, która naprawdę go zaskoczyła. Czy była to radość? Czy zemsta dawała radość? Jej wpływ był prawie fizyczny. W tym momencie figura odziana w złotą zbroję, w której skryty był jego oprawca zatrzymała się. Następnie odwróciła się i podeszła do Xeratha. Czy on mógł wiedzieć? W jaki niby sposób się dowiedział? Ten zepsuty narcystyczny chłopiec? Ten prawy, fałszywie życzliwy imperator, który miał na rękach prawie tyle samo krwi co Xerath? Nawet jeśli wiedział to morderczy cios nie mógł już zostać zatrzymany. Xerath przygotował się na każdą ewentualność. Przekupywał, zabijał, wymanewrowywał i planował przez dekady – udało mu się nawet wykiwać strasznych braci i w taki sposób aby trzymali się oni z dala od wstąpienia – ale tego nie przewidział... Imperator Shurimy, Złote Słońce, Ukochany Matki Pustyni, ten który miał wkrótce wstąpić zdjął swój hełm odsłaniając swoje dumne brwi i wesołe oczy, po czym zwrócił się do swojego najstarszego i najbardziej zaufanego przyjaciela. Mówił o miłości pomiędzy braćmi, pomiędzy przyjaciółmi, o wygranych i przegranych bitwach, o rodzinie, o przyszłości i w końcu... o wolności. Wraz z tymi słowami strażnicy otoczyli Xeratha trzymając swoje bronie blisko. A więc książę wiedział. Czy plany Xeratha zostały powstrzymane? Ale ci głupcy w zbrojach tak naprawdę salutowali. Oni nie mieli żadnych złych zamiarów, oni go uhonorowywali. Oni mu gratulowali. Wolności. Jego znienawidzony pan właśnie go uwolnił – on uwolnił ich wszystkich. Żaden mieszkaniec Shurimy miał nie być już nigdy zmuszany do noszenia łańcuchów. Ostatnim gestem Azira jako człowieka było uwolnienie wszystkich ludzi. Odgłosy radości wszystkich zgromadzonych ludzi zagłuszyli jakąkolwiek odpowiedź jakiej mógł udzielił Xerath. Azir ponownie włożył swój hełm i wszedł na podium, a jego świta przygotowywała go na boskość, która nigdy nie nadeszła. Xerath stał w cieniu wiedząc, że za kilka sekund całe imperium zostanie zniszczone. Za późno, przyjacielu. Za późno, bracie. Za późno dla nas wszystkich. Stara Za czasów pradawnej cywilizacji Shurimy mag Xerath poświęcił się swojej największej pasji, czynieniu magii. Wierzył, że jeśli zgromadzi wystarczającą moc, zdoła wejrzeć w serce Runeterry i poznać wszystkie tajemnice tak historii, jak i wszechświata. Magia ta była zbyt potężna, by dała się skupić w śmiertelnej powłoce, lecz poszukiwanie nieskończonej mocy stało się obsesją Xeratha. Z każdą udaną próbą jego siła rosła, za co płacił jednak cenę. Nadzwyczajne umiejętności magiczne Xeratha wyniszczały jego ciało. Stojąc w obliczu porażki, mag postanowił przeprowadzić niebezpieczny rytuał, aby porzucić okowy udręczonego ciała. Gdyby mu się powiodło, zyskałby nieśmiertelność; w przeciwnym razie czekało go unicestwienie. Niszczycielska magia, wyzwolona podczas rytuału, spustoszyła Shurimę. Z opadającego pyłu wyłonił się z Xerath, wszechpotężna istota powstała z magicznej mocy. Wyzwolony z cielesnej powłoki Xerath dysponował niemalże nieograniczoną mocą. Jego straszliwy rytuał przeraził jednak pozostałych magów z Shurimy, lękających się, że obsesja Xeratha obróci ich królestwo w perzynę. W ciężkiej walce pokonali Xeratha, lecz nie zdołali zniszczyć jego mistycznej postaci. Nie mając wyboru, uwięzili go w zaklętym sarkofagu i zapieczętowali w podziemnym grobowcu. Tysiąclecia mijały, cywilizacje rodziły się i upadały, a więzienie Xeratha zniknęło z kart historii. Przez wieki energia ożywiająca maga ścierała się z sarkofagiem i osłabiała zaklęcia, którymi był spowity. Wreszcie Xerath wyzwolił magiczny wybuch, który zburzył jego więzienie, lecz strzaskany sarkofag wciąż krępował moc czarownika. Pragnąc uwolnić się od tego brzemienia, Xerath zainteresował się magią nexusów Valoranu i odkrył, że potrafi wchłonąć ich energię. Nexusy miały jednak strażników: kapryśnych czarodziejów zwanych przywoływaczami. Xerath wiedział, że kluczem do jego wolności jest zdobycie zaufania przywoływaczy, więc zaoferował, że odda swą moc na ich usługi w League of Legends. }} Osąd League Kandydat: Data: 4 października 21 r. ECL OBSERWACJA Nie licząc ogólnie humanoidalnego kształtu znajdującego się w szczątkach roztrzaskanego sarkofagu, praktycznie nic nie wskazuje na to, że istota zwana Xerathem była kiedykolwiek człowiekiem. Zachowuje się w sposób oziębły i wyzuty z uczuć, zaś z żelaznej maski, która stanowi jego oblicze, nie można wyczytać żadnej emocji. Nie zatrzymuje się, by obejrzeć korytarz, którym idzie. Xerath podchodzi do wrót Komnaty Refleksji i jednym gestem otwiera je. REFLEKSJA Wrota ledwo zdążyły się zamknąć za Xerathem, gdy jego wzrok przysłoniła burza piaskowa. Kiedy otoczył go kąsający wicher, czarownik z przerażeniem zdał sobie sprawę, że żywioł powoli odziera go z życia. Fragmenty sarkofagu, jeden po drugim, obracały się w pył. Co gorsza, Xerath poczuł, jak opuszczają go siły. Gdy jego więzienie znikało w burzy piaskowej, razem z nim gasła magiczna energia, ustępując miejsca ciału i krwi. Piasek czasu obrócił się przeciwko niemu. Mag znów był człowiekiem. Dookoła niego burza w ciemności przyoblekła kształt. Rozpoznał od razu ściany z piaskowca i posągi, które rozciągały się od podłogi aż po sufit. Szlachetne postaci trzymały na piersiach berła, zaś ich oczy, wyłożone złotem, patrzyły na ludzi krzątających się u ich stóp. Znalazł się w Świątyni Sokoła, w której wszyscy magowie Shurimy uprawiali swą sztukę. Towarzysze młodości Xeratha pojedynkowali się przed obliczem swych przodków. Miotali ogniem i lodem, splatali magię w kształt kling, zaklinając energię w oręż. Była to bowiem powinność czarowników: najpotężniejsi mistrzowie magii mieli zatriumfować nad wszystkimi wrogami Shurimy. Xerath wpatrywał się w milczeniu w ścianę świątyni, oświetloną blaskiem ich zaklęć. Nic nie osłabiło jego pragnienia zrozumienia czystej magii. Jej miękka poświata wzywała go, on zaś wiedział, że skrywa się w niej tysiąc tajemnic. - Dlaczego do nich nie dołączysz, Xeracie? Głos przerwał jego koncentrację. Tabia, jedna z magiń, podeszła do niego. Jej nagłe pojawienie się i uśmiech, który rozkwitł na jej ustach, sprawiły, że przez chwilę nie mógł odnaleźć odpowiednich słów. – Cóż... nie we wszystkim się zgadzamy. - Jesteś magiem Shurimy, – odparła Tabia. Podeszła bliżej. – Kroczymy tą samą ścieżką. Cóż zatem ci w nich nie odpowiada? - To, jak splatają czary, – odrzekł, kierując spojrzenie z powrotem na magów. – Czynią z nich oręż, lecz nie rozumieją. Im mocniej narzucasz magii swą kontrolę, tym bardziej oddalasz się od jej źródła. - Magia to chaos. Poznałeś nauki. Bez prowadzącej ją ręki maga, możemy tylko próbować kontrolować, co zniszczy, a co pozostawi. - Tak, lecz jeśli pragniemy czystej mocy... Xerath uniósł dłoń. Ponad jego zagiętymi palcami rozbłysnął niebiesko-fioletowy płomień. Wiedział, że może nadać mu dowolny kształt, lecz pozwolił mu po prostu płonąć. Ogień, wiedziony najsłabszym bodźcem, zaczął rosnąć. Wkrótce rozbuchał się w jego dłoni, zaś moc płomienia krążyła w nim i ogrzewała jego duszę. - Magii wystarczy samo naczynie. – powiedział. Uniósł wzrok znad płomienia i zobaczył, że zamiast czaru Tabia obserwuje jego samego. Uśmiechnęła się ponownie, a jej piękno skierowało jego myśli z dala od magii. Płomień między nimi rozgorzał... ... a potem rzeczywistość rozmyła się. Świątynia pociemniała, a twarz Tabii zniknęła. Przez chwilę wspominał podstęp przywoływaczy i Institute of War, lecz ból wywołał w nim inne wspomnienie. Nieskrępowana, nieskończona moc paliła jego trzewia. W swym sercu czuł gorzejącą agonię, gdy ogień palił się zbyt gorąco, grożąc, że w każdej chwili przepali go na skroś i unicestwi. Magia wymaga naczynia... lecz jego słabowite ciało nie zdoła zgromadzić jej więcej... Xerath zacisnął zęby. – Nie pozwolę, by śmiertelna powłoka mnie powstrzymała. – wyciągnął rękę. Magiczny ogień skoczył z jego palców. Buzował mocą, gdy wypalał w powietrzu gasnące runy. Gorejąca, oślepiająco biała magia urosła wokół niego w rozszalały wicher. Posąg przodka pękł na kawałki, roztrzaskując się z hukiem o posadzkę świątyni. Okiełznanie czaru wymagało całej jego siły i koncentracji. Magia wzbierała i gorzała, próbując wyrwać się spod kontroli. Ponad tumult wzbił się jednak samotny głos. – Xerath! Przestań! Tabia. Xerath z trudem utrzymał rytuał w ryzach, obracając się ku kobiecie. Stała u stóp przodka, a ciemne włosy niezwykle kontrastowały z jej bladą, piękną twarzą. - Nie wolno ci! – krzyknęła, a w jej oczach jaśniała odwaga. – To cię pochłonie! Już cię zabija, a ty tylko przyspieszysz ten proces! - Tabio... – Xerath odezwał się z błaganiem w głosie. – Proszę cię... Nic nie rozumiesz... Wir magii zwijał się i pulsował nad nimi niczym cyklon. Xerath poczuł, jak wymyka się spod kontroli. - Nie potrzebujesz tego! – powiedziała. Jej głos również był brzemienny w prośbę. – Przerwij to, a zdołasz odzyskać zdrowie. Odzyskasz swoje życie. Pomogę ci... – zawiesiła głos. – Wróć do domu. Wola Xeratha zachwiała się. Może miała rację? Wyobraził sobie siebie, w domu, wolnego od magów i magii, pomyślał o bólu, jakiego za ich sprawą doświadczył. Uwolniony od trawiącej go energii... Być może... Tabia otworzyła usta, lecz Xerath nie słyszał jej. Posąg górujący nad nią zachwiał się i przechylił. - Tabia! NIE! Na odgłos krzyku Tabii reszta posągów i mury świątyni obróciły się w perzynę, ulegając mocy zaklęcia Xeratha. Stracił nad nim kontrolę. Stał w środku wiru, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach i wykrzykując w cierpieniu jej imię. Wizja domu i ucieczki przed magią rozwiała się, gdy tylko znalazł w sobie siłę, by po nią sięgnąć. Było zbyt późno, by powstrzymać czar. Pochłonąłby i jego. Mag zadrżał na myśl o tym losie. Wszystkie jego wysiłki – na próżno. Wszystko, czego pragnął – stracone. Chyba, że dokończy rytuał. Czarownik zawahał się. Część jego duszy pragnęła śmierci, lecz wciąż pamiętał, czego chciał dokonać – stać się czymś większym. Porzucić śmiertelną powłokę, która stanowiła dla innych magów ograniczenie. Prócz ciała nic już mu nie zostało. Choć ból był prawie nie do zniesienia, Xerath wytężył się. Zyskam nieśmiertelność... lub zginę. Uniósł ręce, a wirująca nad nim magia zaczęła przyoblekać kształt, lecz wciąż narastała, niszcząc kolejne posągi i ściany świątyni. Xerath ściągnął czar ku sobie, mobilizując ostatnie siły, ślepy na walącą się świątynię. Przez moment, pośród chaosu magii widział swoje odbicie: bladego, wychudłego męża, wyglądającego niczym starzec. Kiedy osnuł go czar, oczy Xeratha wypełniał strach. Wtem, nawałnica ucichła. Xerath znów znajdował się w Komnacie Refleksji, a przed nim stał zakapturzony przywoływacz. - Mimo tej olbrzymiej mocy – odezwał się – jesteś więźniem. - Chwilowa to niewygoda – odparł Xerath, a jego głos niósł się echem. - Lecz nie jesteś tym, kim chciałeś się stać, gdy okiełznałeś ten czar. Żałujesz tego, magu? - Nie. Przwoływacz żachnął się. – Poświęciłeś siebie, swój lud, ukochaną kobietę, wszystko – by zdobyć moc. Moc, do której dostępu mieć nie będziesz. - Jak już mówiłem – odrzekł Xerath, – to niewygoda. Nie potępienie. Odzyskam wolność. - Dlaczego chcesz wstąpić do League, Xeracie? Xerath zastanowił się. – Zostałem uwięziony, bowiem magowie Shurimy nie rozumieli, do czego dążę. Nie pozwolę, by mój cel ponownie został opacznie zrozumiany. Uznaj moje usługi dla waszej League za gest dobrej woli, przywoływaczu. Przywoływacz zmierzył go wzrokiem, nim w końcu lekko skinął głową. – Jak sobie życzysz. Jakie to uczucie, obnażać swoją jaźń? Xerath odwrócił się. – Nie jestem już naiwnym uczniem, którego pokazałeś. Moje poprzednie życie nie znaczy dla mnie nic. Rozwój Xerath_concept_1.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Xeratha 1 (w wykonaniu Michaela Maurino) Xerath_concept_2.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Xeratha 2 (w wykonaniu Michaela Maurino) Xerath_concept_3.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Xeratha 3 (w wykonaniu Michaela Maurino) Xerath OriginalSkin old.jpg|Pierwszy podstawowy portret Xeratha Xerath RunebornSkin old.jpg|Pierwszy portret Runicznego Xeratha Xerath BattlecastSkin old.jpg|Pierwszy portret M. W. Xeratha Xerath Battlecast concept.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna M. W. Xeratha (w wykonaniu Larry'ego Raya) Xerath Guardian of the Sands concept.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Strażnika Pustyni Xeratha (w wykonaniu Charlesa Liu) Xerath Guardian of the Sands model 1.png|Model Strażnika Pustyni Xeratha 1 (w wykonaniu Cody'ego Bunta) Xerath Guardian of the Sands model 2.png|Model Strażnika Pustyni Xeratha 2 (w wykonaniu Cody'ego Bunta) Zwiastun right|180px PostZwiastun bohatera – Xerath Wszechpotężny Mag Average Gatsby'ego dodany dnia 24 września 2011 roku: W Riot Games częścią naszej tradycji jest przekraczanie barier kolejnymi innowacjami. A skoro jesteśmy już w temacie, to doskonały moment, aby przedstawić wam naszego najnowszego bohatera. Poznajcie Xeratha Wszechpotężnego Maga. Będąc jednym z najpotężniejszych magów z Valoran. Xerath przekonał się, że zaakceptowanie ograniczeń – w tym wypadku gigantycznego, pięknego sarkofagu – jest ogromnym problemem. Oczywiście, nawet skuty łańcuchami Wszechpotężny Mag to ktoś, kogo wolelibyście za wszelką cenę unikać. Przegląd mechaniki PostPrzegląd mechaniki Xeratha Morello dodany dnia 27 września 2011 roku: Witajcie, Przywoływacze! Xerath, Wszechpotężny Mag jest najnowszym magiem, który dołącza do League of Legends. Daje wam on możliwość nowego stylu gry prowadzącym magiem: ostrzał artyleryjski. Jest to możliwe dzięki jego umiejętności . Sprawia ona, że Xerath nie może się ruszać, ale wszystkie jego umiejętności zyskują olbrzymi zasięg oraz przebicie odporności. Pozwala mu to na ostrzelanie obszaru przed przystąpieniem do walki w tradycyjny dla maga sposób. Dzięki swojemu zasięgowi Xerath może zadać obrażenia na olbrzymim terenie, korzystając ze swoich umiejętności obszarowych. Jego podstawowa umiejętność wystrzeliwuje promień we wskazane miejsce, zadając znaczne obrażenia każdemu trafionemu celowi. Jego superumiejętność pozwala mu na wystrzelenie trzech dalekodystansowych pocisków, które zadają obrażenia obszarowe oraz pozwalają na kontrolę danego obszaru. W celu ochrony, Xerath korzysta z , które pozwalają mu ogłuszyć pojedynczy cel, jeżeli trafi go następnym czarem. Xerath jest postacią, którą porównujemy do działa artyleryjskiego. Powinien spodobać się graczom, którzy lubią ostrzeliwać innych z dużej odległości oraz korzystać z umiejętności mierzonych. Jesteśmy bardzo zadowoleni z tego nowego typu maga w League of Legends i w przyszłości będziemy dodawać nowe sposobu grania istniejącymi typami bohaterów. Dev Blog – Aktualizacja umiejętności PostDev Blog: Przemiana Xeratha ZenonTheStoica: DLACZEGO w ogóle dokonujemy zmian w ROZGRYWCE? Gdy zmieniamy jakiegoś bohatera, gracze często mówią nam, że funkcjonował on prawidłowo albo że potrzebował niewielkich modyfikacji. Spoko, ale te niewielkie zmiany często uczyniłyby go znacznie potężniejszym, jednak siła i to jak często dany bohater jest wybierany nie są powodem do modyfikacji! W rzeczywistości postacie potrzebują zmian, ponieważ w ich mechanice występują problemy, przez które gra daje o wiele mniej zabawy, gdy są oni wybierani w każdym meczu. Gdy chcemy zmienić bohatera, z reguły decyduje o tym połączenie dwóch czynników: #''Odpowiednie wykonanie archetypu postaci.'' #''Jego wpływ na stan gry.'' Przyjrzyjmy się temu uważniej: Każdy bohater w League of Legends powinien reprezentować pewien archetyp. Dr Mundo to praktycznie niemożliwy do zabicia superobrońca, a jest przebiegłym magiem itd. Czasami starsi bohaterowie nie sprawdzają się w przeznaczonych dla nich rolach. Przykładowo, gdyby archetypem była uzbrojona w olbrzymią maczugę wojowniczka jeżdżąca na dziku, nie pomagał temu fakt, że przed zmianą, ani dzik, ani maczuga nie były odpowiednio wykorzystywane w jej umiejętnościach. Ups. Jeżeli chodzi o wpływ na stan gry, jest wiele sposobów, na jakie bohater może mu zaszkodzić, a każda z postaci ma swoje indywidualne problemy. W następnym dziale przyjrzymy się bliżej kłopotom Xeratha.' ''Dlaczego zmieniamy Xeratha?'' Na początek przyjrzyjmy się, jak stary Xerath szkodził grze. Żeby było jasne: nie zmieniamy tego bohatera, ponieważ nie był popularny. Był on w takim stanie, że nie mogliśmy dopuścić do sytuacji, w której stałby się popularny. To właśnie mieliśmy na myśli, mówiąc o stanie gry: im częściej taki bohater jest wybierany, tym mniej frajdy daje gra. Zidentyfikowaliśmy trzy problemy z Xerathem, które sprawiły, że jest odpowiednim kandydatem do zmiany. Po pierwsze, podejmowanie decyzji podczas gry było proste i niezbyt ciekawe. Zamiast zastanawiać się: „co teraz robią moi sojusznicy?” albo „czy zajmuję odpowiednią pozycję?”, podejmowanie decyzji przez Xeratha sprowadzało się do jednego: „czy mogę użyć superumiejętności?”. Żeby było jeszcze gorzej, Xerath nie ma wiele do roboty, gdy jego superumiejętność nie jest gotowa do użycia. Po drugie, Xerath zajmował dość nietypowe miejsce: zabijał obrońców i mógł zadawać olbrzymie obrażenia z dużej odległości. Gdy bohater nie ma możliwości uniknąć obrażeń, powinien móc kupić przedmioty obronne lub trzymać się z dala od źródła obrażeń. Żadna z tych opcji nie była możliwa w przypadku Xeratha, ze względu na jego wysokie przebicie odporności. Na zakończenie, sytuacja „użyję superumiejętności, aby szybko zabić wroga” jest u nas niezwykle powszechna przy projektowaniu magów. Gdy zbyt wielu bohaterów, którzy działają według tej zasady, jest często wybieranych, zwykle kończy się to wyścigiem o to, kto będzie zadawał największe obrażenia, co zapewni im popularność. A co z odpowiednim wykonaniem archetypu postaci?' Archetypem Xeratha jest zadawanie obrażeń z dużej odległości i zabijanie ważnych celów. psuje ten koncept. Przebicie odporności Xeratha sprawia, że odpowiedni dobór celów nie jest tak ważny – możesz wybrać kogoś, kto kryje się na tyłach lub... możesz zniszczyć stojących z przodu przeciwników, których odporność na magię nie jest dla ciebie przeszkodą. Dodatkowo, unieruchomienie ze Źródła Mocy i jego długi czas odnowienia (przed poziomami 4/5) sprawiały, że często była to jedyna możliwa zagrywka. A więc powtórzmy: szkodliwy główny sposób gry i nie do końca dobrze wykonany archetyp postaci. To brzmi jak idealny materiał do zmiany. Jak ZMIENILIŚMY Xeratha? Dobrze jest, gdy potężna umiejętność ma jakąś wadę, ale snajper, który musi stać w miejscu, aby zyskać zasięg ataku i rzadko ma do tego okazję, przez większość meczu nie wydaje się być snajperem. Źródło Mocy musiało zniknąć. Podobał nam się pomysł utraty mobilności, więc przenieśliśmy go do umiejętności o dużym zasięgu: zmniejsza twoją prędkość ruchu podczas zwiększania jego zasięgu, a wymaga stania w miejscu przez cały czas działania zaklęcia. Jego superumiejętność umożliwia mu uderzenie z olbrzymią mocą. Jednakże umiejętność o największym, nieglobalnym zasięgu w grze wymaga, aby stał w miejscu. Podobnie jak jego stara umiejętność bierna i przebicie odporności ze Źródła Mocy: taka siła psuła koncept snajpera. Darmowy pancerz oznaczał, że Xerath nie musiał się już tak bardzo przejmować, że wrogowie się do niego zbliżą, a przebicie odporności sprawiało, że dobór odpowiedniego celu nie był tak satysfakcjonujący, jak powinien być. Uznaliśmy, że snajper, który faktycznie musi trzymać się daleko i atakować wrażliwe cele, sprawdzi się o wiele lepiej. Teraz umiejętności Xeratha działają w taki sposób, że dobrzy gracze będą czuć się jak prawdziwi snajperzy. A co z przeciwnikiem Xeratha? Jednym z naszych ulubionych konceptów jest stworzenie interaktywnej rozgrywki (kontrowanie jest jej częścią). Chodzi o to, że każde podjęte przez ciebie działanie, daje przeciwnikowi równe szanse na reakcję. Celowane ogłuszenie nie daje szans na kontrę: zawsze zatrzymujesz przeciwnika. Dobrym przykładem jest : wolny pocisk jest łatwy do uniknięcia, zatrzymuje się, gdy trafi stwora (więc można użyć małych przyjaciół w charakterze żywych tarcz), a nawet jeżeli cię trafi, możesz dalej atakować i używać umiejętności. Do nowych umiejętności Xeratha wprowadziliśmy duże możliwości kontrowania: zasięg kosztuje go mobilność; większość jego nowych umiejętności jest możliwa do uniknięcia, przez co wymagają pomocy sojuszników lub walk drużynowych; Xerath nie dostaje już darmowego przebicia odporności, co oznacza, że odporność na magię znów jest przydatna. Warto wspomnieć o dwóch rzeczach po zmianie.' Jego nowe umiejętności kosztują dużo many, ale Xerath może to zniwelować, wykorzystując swoją nową umiejętność bierną Przypływ Many, która pozwala mu regenerować manę za pomocą podstawowych ataków. Oznacza to, że musi zbliżyć się do zasięgu podstawowych ataków, który obniżyliśmy do 525 jednostek. Dodatkowo, kusimy graczy podwójną regeneracją many, gdy atakują wrogich bohaterów. Mamy nadzieję, że zachęci to do ryzykownych zagrywek, ponieważ dzięki nim gra daje większą frajdę. Dodatkowo, mimo że Xerath posiada największy, nieglobalny zasięg w grze, uznaliśmy, że kontra (rzuć się na Xeratha i popsuj mu humor) powinna być oczywista. Z tego powodu, ujawniamy jego pozycję przez mgłę wojny, gdy zacznie korzystać z Ezoterycznego Ostrzału podczas Tajemnego Rytuału. Sposób reakcji przeciwników na superumiejętność Xeratha jest wyjątkowy, ponieważ nie możesz błysnąć poza zasięg – musisz albo unikać pocisków, albo uciec w bezpieczeństwo mgły wojny.' Mamy nadzieję, że ta aktualizacja sprawi, że Xerath będzie przyjemną postacią do grania, zarówno dla grających nim, jak i przeciwników. W połączeniu z nowymi efektami cząsteczkowymi, grafiką, efektami dźwiękowymi, mamy nadzieję, że stworzyliśmy o wiele ciekawszą wersję Wszechpotężnego Maga. Poprzednie umiejętności sek. | Koszt = many | Opis = Xerath wystrzeliwuje promień magicznej energii w linii prostej zadając obrażenia każdemu trafionemu wrogowi. 900 / 1300 | Poziomy = }} sek. | Koszt = | Opis = Xerath unieruchamia się na maksymalnie 8 sek. zyskując zwiększony zasięg innych umiejętności i dodatkowe przebicie odporności magicznej. Xerath może aktywować umiejętność ponownie, aby opuścić ten stan i otrzymać 35% premii do prędkości ruchu na 2 sek. | Poziomy = % }} sek. | Koszt = many | Opis = Xerath poraża wybranego wroga zadając mu obrażenia magiczne i nakładając na niego ładunek Niestabilnej Magii na 3 sek. Trafienie tego przeciwnika innym zaklęciem pochłonie Niestabilną Magię i ogłuszy cel na 1.5 sek. 700 / 1100 | Poziomy = }} sek. | Koszt = many | Opis ='Xerath' przyzywa z nieba promień energii zadający obrażenia magiczne wszystkim trafionym przeciwnikom. Umiejętność może zostać wykorzystana dodatkowe 2 razy bez kosztu many w czasie 12 sek. od pierwszego użycia. 900 / 1300 400 | Poziomy = }} en:Xerath/Development Kategoria:Strony rozwoju bohaterów